


Corn Mazes and Broken Hearts

by nychiq5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychiq5/pseuds/nychiq5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are young and their love is just starting out but it doesn't seem to have much of a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn Mazes and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by the-mrs-deanwinchester (check her out on Tumblr) and I for the 2015 Winchesterbros September fic challenge. We do not own or know Sam and Dean even though we would like to. Please excuse the grammar mistakes and tense mistakes.

There were times that Dean wondered when exactly his mind decided to diverge and get lost in the woods of incestuous love. It wasn’t always hard, or complicated, or tiresome to love Sammy. When he was younger, it was easy to love baby Sammy. As an infant, Sam was never fussy whiles riding in Baby, regardless of how long Dad stayed on the road. It was almost as if infant Sammy realized the pressure Dad was under, the loss that they all had suffered, the pain that ran thick and true through their veins. If the Winchesters ever settled for the night in an area that was bound to question the four and a half year old and infant tagging along behind the disheveled, haggard, man, it was Dean whom made sure that Sammy never kicked up a fuss; there was almost never a need to do so. Dean remembers the only time that Sammy was ever a pain-in-the-ass was when Sam had started making friends. 

Dean was saddled with the brunt of raising Sam and making sure that Sam's life had some semblance of normalcy because of the way they lived; leaving Dean to make sure Sam had some sort of emotional connection to people that were not hunters, or just Dean and Dad. Having other emotional connections was not a problem nor the fact that Sam no longer relied on Dean. Oh no, the problem with this was Dean picking up the pieces of Sam’s heart every time Sam left a friend behind.

The older Sam got, the more he resented the fact that he was unable to have a chance at normalcy, at staying in one place for longer than it took to complete the current hunt. Dean tried to make up for this in more ways than one. Playing with Sam and his imaginary friend when Sam when he was younger; cooking Sam’s favorite meal when he came home from school after a bad day as he got older; taking Sam to the county/town fair depending on what season it was. Loving Sam wasn’t always easy, but Dean liked to think that Sam understood his sacrifice. 

Dean was currently in the middle of staving off another sulk fest because Sam had already been asked by one of his “friends” to go to the local corn maze "fair" on Halloween. The "fair" was taking place on the Bronson Farm about thirty minutes away from where Dean and Sam were staying. Dean didn’t think that walking around in a corn maze on god-forsaken All-Hollow’s-Eve was the greatest idea.

However, under Sam’s puppy dog eyes and general amenability, Dean caved.  
The days leading up to Halloween were filled with Sam asking, and planning, and talking Dean to death, making sure that Dean was able to pick Sam up from school and getting to the Farm before all the cool tricks were done. Dean just wanted to stay in and relax because the local auto repair shop Dean had found work at had been busy the entire week. However, Dean had promised Sam. Dean was not going to renegade on his promise to Sammy regardless of how tired he was.

“Dean! You motherfucker! You better be done with your costume when you come and pick me up!” Dean stopped fixing his coveralls and poked his head out of his bedroom—another plus of renting a house, enough rooms for each of them—to ask “what costume? I thought it was come as you are type a thing.”

“Deeeen,” Sam’s voice raised in pitch as he walked towards the front door, “I told you that it was a costume thing as well. The Bronson’s are having an after party.”

Dean finished slipping on his coveralls and walked out of his bedroom towards Sam. 

“No Sammy, you told me that you were doing the corn maze with a friend and then you were going to call me to come pick you up once you were done with the…” reaching Sam, Dean trailed off. So that was what Sam was trying to tell him at the beginning of the week. Sam wanted to know what Dean was going to wear to the after party. 

Dean wasn’t sure how he missed the fact that there was going to be an after party. Sam twisted his torso and neck so that he faced Dean and his legs faced the door. Dean looked at Sammy’s face which had turned from passive puppy dog to the kicked puppy dog look that often wounded Dean. 

“I forgot Sammy, I ain’t got no costume an’ I don’t know what I’ma wear. None of the stores will have anything that won’t end up making me look like a porn star or a drag queen."  
Sam huffed exasperatingly, “well if you had actually listened to what I was saying instead of deciding that you wanted to be my father you would have heard when I said there would be a party,” Sam muttered, turning back towards the door.

Dean took a step back; that had hurt. The fact that Sam had thought that Dad was that absent in his upbringing and that Dean wanted to or believed that Dean could take Dad’s place stung. The brief amount of pain that washed over him was quickly squashed. “Ya know, if I didn’t know better Sammy I would say that ya didn’t want me going in the first place that’s why you told me so late.” 

He ruffled Sam’s hair hoping to ease Sam’s mind, reveling in the brief touch that wasn’t tainted by his want. Dean dropped his hand and reached around Sam opening the door and pushing Sam out onto the front walk and making a conscious effort to not let his hand linger between Sam’s ever broadening shoulders. “C’mon Sammy I’ll put something together before I come and get ya’. I’ll be late to the shop if we don’t get a move on,” Dean said walking around Sam towards Baby.

Sam felt his face fall. He wasn’t surprised that Dean had forgotten. It was surprising to him that Dean was even able to come home with all the new orders that the shop was handling before the snow fell. Sometimes it felt like Dean made up reasons to stay away from him; even when Dean said that he had work Sam felt like he was being lied to. It happened so often that Sam sometimes thought Dean knew about his feelings and Dean used work as an excuse so that he didn’t have to look at or be around Sam anymore. Sam didn’t know exactly when his love and admiration for his brother transmuted into the ever growing crush that he constantly had to suppress. 

He was hoping that going to the fair would loosen Dean up some and Sam would at least be able to have access to his brother again even if what he wanted was more. Part one of the plan was to get Dean jealous, but when he told Dean about Cara asking him to the party, Dean had just grunted and flipped the channel. Granted he should not have brought up the topic of the party when Dean had just gotten home from a long day of crawling under cars and being yelled at. Cara asked him to the party and he didn’t want to give her the wrong idea so he had told Cara that he had a crush on someone older then him and he wanted to go with the older boy to the party.

Cara had told him that the best way that she knew to make the boy jealous was to get someone else interested in Sam. Cara had said that even though she had a crush on Sam, she could see that he really like this boy and she would help Sam try to make things work. Sam had not counted on Dean not paying attention, or not getting jealous. Well it was no use to wonder if everything would go right tonight. Sam snapped out of his melancholy thoughts, opened the car door, and slid into Baby.

It was a slow day at the shop, and Dean was able to get off early from work and go look for something to wear. He hadn’t decided what kind of costume to wear, so he wasn’t lying to Sam, but the thought of wearing a costume was quite childish. Dean made a successful trip to Goodwill where he picked up a pair of frayed overalls, a cowboy hat, and a plastic pitchfork. It wasn’t the most creative costume but with the limited time that he had, it would have to suffice. 

After shopping, Dean picked Sammy up from school and took him to dinner at the local diner, nothing fancy, just burger and fries. All through dinner, Sam talked nonstop about the party. It warmed Dean’s heart to see Sammy excited, because Lord knows that it didn’t happen often. After dinner, they went home and got dressed for the party. Dean still couldn’t believe that Sam had asked him to come to the party in the first place. It wasn’t as if Sam had asked him on a date, after all, this Cara chick was supposed to be meeting Sam there, but if it was the closest that he could get to dating Sam then he would take it.

Nighttime rolled around, so Dean dragged Sam out of his room and to the car so they could get to the party at a decent time. The Bronson’s were a well-off family with a lot of land and they had a huge Halloween party every year for the entire town. Pulling up in front the big, beautiful, and expensive Bronson’s house, Dean and Sam were left in awe. Sam was a little embarrassed, he had always been self-conscious about their lack of money. Of course Dean was aware of Sammy’s embarrassment because he felt the same way. Stepping out of the car, the boys’ senses were overloaded by the smell of kettle corn and caramel that filled the air along with the sound of children laughing. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

“Hey Sam! You made it! I was worried you wouldn’t come.” A cute brunette gleefully ran towards Sam and instantly embraced him in a tight hug. Dean couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He realized how ridiculous it was but he couldn’t help how he felt. Sam was old enough to be on a date and when he was Sam’s age he was already trying to head to second base with the girls that he hung out with.

Sam felt self-conscious and managed to wiggle out of the Cara’s tight squeeze, but he still held on to her hand, interlocking their fingers. Sam turned to Dean and introduced her hoping to catch something on Dean’s face, “Dean this is Cara. Cara this is my big brother, Dean. Dean, Cara and I have English class together and she is also my stalker.” Cara let go of Sam’s hand and attempted to playfully punch his shoulder but Sam dodged her attack. 

Dean rolled his eyes at the sight of Sam and Cara play fighting. Dean wasn’t used to seeing his brother enjoying someone else’s company, and it wasn’t that Sam shouldn’t have fun. It just bothered him. He sighed heavily and scrubbed his fingers through his short, dark blonde hair. Dean was trying hard not to ruin Sammy’s night but this cute, bubbly little girl was annoying him. 

“Dammit, Cara. I have been looking everywhere for you. I told you not to run away, because if you get lost I swear I am leaving your ass here.” Cara turned around and rolled her eyes at the woman walking towards her. “Jesus, sorry. I just wanted to say hi to my friend. Sam, Dean this is my big sister, Charlotte. Charlotte this is my friend Sam and his older brother Dean.” Charlotte gave the brothers a tight smile. Dean smirked because it was obvious that she didn’t want to be there either. “Come on Cara let’s see what’s going on inside the house” Sammy said grabbing Cara’s hand and dragging her towards the house.

Dean and Charlotte stood awkwardly outside not knowing what to say to each other. Dean couldn’t help but notice how pretty Charlotte was. She had darker and longer hair than her sister and her eyes were a brighter color. She was about the same height as Dean and curves in all the right places. Charlotte wasn’t oblivious, she noticed Dean giving her a once over and to be honest she was doing the same to him. Charlotte was instantly attracted to Dean’s beautiful, apple green eyes and chiseled jaw.

She couldn’t help but noticed his muscular biceps and his bowlegs and she wanted to run her fingers through his dirty blonde hair to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Dean felt his cheeks growing red. He was used to being checked out by women but none of them as gorgeous as Charlotte. Dean loved Sam, but he still acknowledged his inherent attraction to the fairer sex.

In an attempt to dissipate the awkwardness, Dean suggests going on the hayride he saw advertised at the beginning of the property. Charlotte smiles and accepts his invitation. Dean decides that even if they weren’t having a conversation, and even if he was more interested in what Sam was doing with Cara, walking side by side with someone was nice. Dean wasn’t used to being around a woman his own age and he wasn’t sure what sort of conversation would hold her interest.

Charlotte cleared her throat and starts: “so…you know Cara has been talking non-stop about Sam. She really likes him. Cara is not the most popular kid so it’s cool Sam is being nice to her.” Dean gives her a genuine smile and nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, Sammy is the same way. We moved around a lot so Sam never gets a chance to really make friends. It’s mostly just him and I. It’s nice to see him have a friend.”

A sudden puff of chilled, fall air, blew through and covered Charlotte’s skin in goosebumps. Ever the gentleman, Dean offered her his jacket and helped her into the wagon. Charlotte thanks Dean as he sits next to her and she scoots closer to him. There was a small little spark between the two of them; even if it was nothing major it was currently enough for Dean to be able to sideline his feelings for Sam. He was starting to think that the feelings he had for Sam were there because they had grown up in each other’s pocket and they had never had a solid relationship outside of each other.

Dean talked to Charlotte during the whole hayride. They touched on every topic from music to family to embarrassing stories about their siblings. It was the first time either of them were able to have a carefree conversation without worrying about taking care of a younger sibling. The hayride ended after circling around the Bronson’s property twice. Dean jumped out of the wagon and helped Charlotte step down. He held his hands on her hips a little longer than he should have but it didn’t seem like it bothered Charlotte.

Dean and Charlotte headed back to the house hand in hand and found Sam and Cara sitting on the porch eating candy apples and laughing. Upon seeing Sammy, Dean felt a twinge again, but this time it wasn’t as strong.

“Hey, Dean! Where have you been? We’ve been waiting for ya’ll so we can through the corn maze.” Sammy’s face was covered in artificially dyed red candy and he was obviously on a sugar high. Dean laughed at Sam’s enthusiasm.

“Alright Sammy, let’s hurry up and get through the maze, we have to get back home soon.” Sammy and Cara ran hand in hand towards the dimly lit corn maze. Charlotte and Dean followed suit also holding hands.

It was a full moon night and the stars seemed to shine a little brighter than usual. Still holding hands, Charlotte and Dean made their way through the maze both engrossed in each other’s company. Up ahead, Dean could see Sam and Cara doing the same. The laughter that emitted from Sam and Cara and the sight of them goofing off was bittersweet. Dean didn’t know if it was just conflicting emotions not being able to find a direct way to be channeled, or if he really was crushing on his brother, but whatever it was Dean felt it.

Beside him Charlotte sighed heavily and diverted her eyes to the ground. “Cara doesn’t know it yet, but we are leaving in a couple of weeks. I haven’t had the heart to tell her. My mom isn’t the most responsible person so whenever her luck runs out in one town we move to another. It’s been so hard on my little sister and I know it’s going to fuck her up this time. I just hate that she has to leave the only friend she has made in a long time.” Dean could hear the hitch in Charlotte’s voice like she was trying to fight back tears. Dean was empathetic because Sam and him go through the same thing every two months or so. Dean squeezed her hand a little tighter letting her know that he understood.

“You know, sometimes I look at people like the Bronson’s, and curse them for what they have simply because I am not able to give my brother the same things. I would do anything for Sammy to be happy and I try hard to make up for the lack of stability and money but there is only so much I can do.” 

By this time, Charlotte could no longer stop the tears from falling. Neither Dean nor Charlotte chose the cards they were dealt and they constantly tried to make life easier for their siblings, but sometimes it seemed as if no one else tried to make it easier for them. Charlotte felt guilty for being a “Debbie-downer” so in an attempt to lighten the mood she suggests playing twenty questions.

As the game progresses, the questions and answers get sillier and more inappropriate. Dean makes a mental note of Charlotte’s laugh because there was a good chance that he would never hear it again. It takes a good two hours to make it through the corn maze and the questions and banter between the two of them lasts the whole way through. Dean doesn’t question his attraction to Charlotte but he does constantly compare his experience with her to the way he would have experienced the maze had it been Sam next to him.

Exiting the corn maze Dean, Charlotte, Sammy, and Cara make their way back to the house for the inevitable goodbye. Dean and Charlotte watched as Sam and Cara hugged each other and made promises to see each other in class on Monday. The twinge of jealousy that Dean felt at the beginning of the night was now replaced by sadness. Knowing that Sam would be losing someone that he was attached to hurt Dean because it would hurt Sam. Charlotte shrugged out of Dean’s jacket and handed it back to him. She would always remember his scent, a mixture of Irish Springs soap, a hint of musk, and a touch of leather.

“Well I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for making tonight suck a little less,” she says playfully. As Charlotte turns to leave, Dean grabs her by the wrist and spins her around to face him. If Dean could leave Charlotte with one happy memory he would. He looks deep into her eyes and cups her face in his hands and lightly places a kiss on her soft pink lips. With nothing but a bright smile on her face, Charlotte turns and walks away with her sister in tow. Dean turns back to Sam and pulls up short at the look of agony that flits across Sam’s face. Shaking his head Dean pulls Sam into a headlock.

Sam talks nonstop on the way home but it doesn't bother Dean. Dean’s mind wanders to the kiss he just shared with the girl he just met; a girl he could see himself really getting to know if situations were a little less fucked up. Once home, both boys brushed their teeth and get ready for bed.

Crashing from the sugar he consumed, Sam falls headfirst into heavy slumber. It takes Dean a little longer to fall asleep so he decides to watch television. Every so often, Dean glances over to Sam and smiles. Their life may not be perfect and sometimes it was hectic, but Dean loved his brother and would do anything for him. Dean turns off the T.V. and settles into bed. “Happy Halloween, Sammy” Dean whispers as he drifts off into dreamland.


End file.
